


Mild in Bearing; Might in Measure

by MadameFolie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes to get a little cooperation is a soft voice and a firm hand. Speedfill from the kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mild in Bearing; Might in Measure

He should have Denmark lay Sweden on his back and fuck him face-to-face at least once, Norway thinks. He would look good straining against Denmark's grip on his hips, working in vain to rock back and meet each thrust-- tension and need wound taut in every muscle. They are more alike than they think, both tall and broadly built, with centuries of the same weathering etched into their bodies. Alike enough that he'd be a fool to waste the chance to appreciate the way their forms are mirrored when Denmark wraps himself around Sweden from behind like this.

 

And Sweden is doing well. Patient, and not greedy in spite of his obvious want. Norway supposes some reward is due for that much. He settles a hand beneath Sweden's jaw, guiding him to look up.

 

"Good," he tells him. His hand is firm, but his voice is gentle. To Denmark: "Slower. Let'm feel it." Denmark obeys, abandoning his rhythm for one that will undoubtedly burn. Sweden allows his eyes to fall shut, inhaling through his nose as he is filled. Exhaling as Denmark draws out. And then again. And again. And again. Norway settles back to watch, one arm supporting his weight, the other slipping between his legs to cup his erection. He's amazed he hasn't come twice over already; it was a near thing, too, when Denmark was bent between Sweden's legs to ease him open, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Sweden's cock as he worked and moaning for the pleasure of its warmth on his tongue.

 

He punctuates each stroke inside Sweden with one of his own. Over Sweden's shoulder, Denmark smiles, gives a conspiratorial wink, and then closes his teeth down over the soft juncture of his neck. It seems almost tender, more so than even the kiss that follows as apology. Sweden's hips stutter for just an instant. There's sure to be a spot on the sheets to match. For a moment, Norway considers laying beneath them and letting Sweden rut against him. Instead, he moves closer, bringing his cock to Sweden's lips. Sweden stretches to meet him.

 

It takes willpower and control Norway knows he possesses but could care less to exercise not to buck into his throat. Though he doesn't doubt that Sweden would take it and with pleasure, he shifts, grazing the edge of Sweden's mouth and rubbing against his cheek. Sweden gasps --at least in some part in disappointment-- and turns his head to mouth at the base of Norway's cock. Again Norway rewards him, carding his fingers through Sweden's hair, down his scalp and over his neck to take himself in hand once more. He intends to get himself off using Sweden's face, but Sweden groans as he feels Norway moving against him, and parts his lips as if begging.

 

He has been on his best behavior this long. Norway supposes he can indulge him that much as well. Sweden's mouth is warm around him, his throat at ease to be filled. When he groans a second time, Norway can feel the reverberations all the way up his chest-- or perhaps it's just sympathy. It's certainly sympathy that makes Denmark's rhythm falter, and he'd probably curse if he'd had the presence of mind to speak. Denmark lowers himself down until his chest is flush against Sweden's back, grips Sweden's hair at the roots and pulls his head back, and touches his lips to the corner of his mouth, where Norway's slick skin lies exposed to the air. Norway comes, more suddenly and much harder than he has in many, many years.

 

Sweden comes not long after, swallowing him down and working his softening cock with his tongue in time with Denmark inside him. Overstimulated, perhaps, to the point of discomfort, but unequivocally enjoying every minute of it. Eager to not be left behind, Denmark looks to Norway for approval --a nod that passes first from him to Sweden-- before speeding up in earnest. He tenses at last, easing through his own orgasm with short rocks of hips. Sweden, still sensitive, shivers with each. Were Norway a younger man, that scene might be all the inspiration needed to have him hard again. In the interim, he settles for a kiss from each of them, and one, halting and careful, between their selves. And a warm cloth, next, for what's left of the mess. When he wipes them clean, his hand is firm upon them; when he speaks to them, his voice is gentle. And when he pushes Sweden down onto his back, Sweden readily yields and Denmark readily settles into place beside him-- both ever content to follow his lead.


End file.
